Beach chairs, deck chairs, and lounge chairs are often used at beaches, around pools, at resorts and on cruise ships and other places where people gather to sit in the sun. Those who sit in such chairs may find that their skin sticks to the sitting surface. In addition, the chair users may also get patterns from the chair surfaces on their skin, which may be aesthetically unpleasant when they get up from the chair. After the chairs sit in the sun for some time, the surfaces of the chairs may also get uncomfortably hot. And those who temporarily leave the chair may want the chair to still be available for them when they return.
For the above described reasons and others, those who sit in the chairs often spread a towel or blanket on the chair prior to sitting on it. This helps users avoid getting lines from the chair on exposed skin, the potential discomfort of sitting in a hot chair, and it identifies the user's chair if the user leaves the chair to return later. But placing a towel on a chair may create other problems for users. For example, the wind can blow towels off the chair, or can blow corners of the towel into the faces of users sitting in a chair. Users sitting on the towels may find that the towel bunches up or slides away from its intended position, in particular, coming down from the top of the chair, requiring users to repeatedly reposition the towel.
While there are different clips available to hold beach towels in place on beach chairs and lounge chairs, such known clips are designed to be used in pairs, with one clip to be attached to each of the top corners of the beach towel, securing it to the chair. Some of these clips are not compatible with the cross-sectional shapes of the chairs and may not open wide enough to fit over the chair frame. Other known clips may allow the towel to slip out of a grip portion of the clip or be difficult to position on the chair frame.